


The Gift of Your Company

by stellacanta



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Kaito looked up at the sound of footsteps behind him. He grinned when he saw Shinichi sit down next to him, holding out a plate with a chocolate cupcake and a lit candle stuck in it to him in the process. “This was all I could make do on such short notice,” Shinichi said in response to the look of delight on Kaito’s face and the unspoken question in his eyes. “Happy Birthday, Kaito. Sorry, I couldn’t get you anything better.”





	The Gift of Your Company

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Kaito Kuroba!  
> Here's a little pacific rim snippet to celebrate :')

Kaito looked up at the sound of footsteps behind him. He grinned when he saw Shinichi sit down next to him, holding out a plate with a chocolate cupcake and a lit candle stuck in it to him in the process. “This was all I could make do on such short notice,” Shinichi said in response to the look of delight on Kaito’s face and the unspoken question in his eyes. “Happy Birthday, Kaito. Sorry, I couldn’t get you anything better.”

“No need to apologize,” Kaito said as he took the plate from Shinichi. “There’s a war against sea aliens going on after all and everything must go towards the war effort.” He squeezed his eyes tightly as he thought of something to wish for. His friends might make fun of him for it, but birthday wishes were serious business. He didn’t see the fond look that Shinichi gave him as he blew out the candle and gently removed it from the cupcake. “The fact that you’re spending my birthday with me is enough of a gift. I thought I was going to have to spend it alone, like last year.”

Shinichi’s face fell as he watched Kaito carefully place the plate between them and break the cupcake in two with his hands. “Ah, this would have been when you were in training right? Trying to become a ranger.” He held up his hands and shook his head when Kaito offered one half to him. “Ah, you don’t have to do that. I got the cupcake for you since I couldn’t get chocolate cake on such short notice and-“ He quickly found himself giving in at the pout that Kaito gave him. “-I guess I could have half if you don’t mind sharing.”

“I don’t. If you’re going to be celebrating my birthday with you, you should have some cake, or well cupcake, too. Besides, we’re partners, I’m pretty sure we have to share _everything_.”

“We don’t have to share everything-“

“-uh, the drift is a thing in case you forgot, and that means _sharing mindspaces so we kinda do share everything-_ “

“-just because we are connected through the drift doesn’t mean that we have to share everything,” Shinichi continued as if Kaito had never interrupted him. “In case you forgot, we have two separate beds to sleep in.”

Shinichi found himself immediately regretting the example he gave as he watched Kaito waggle his eyebrow and smirk at him. “I mean, just because we’re given two separate beds doesn’t mean that we have to use them that way. We could always share a bed, Shinichi. In fact- ack!” Kaito yelped and jerked away as Shinichi slapped him hard in the arm. “Okay, okay, we’re sticking to separate beds. Jeez, and I was thinking that it would make for a good birthday present.” There was a moment of silence as the two looked at each other. Kaito felt his cheeks grow warm and he looked away first. “Just kidding, Shinichi. You don’t have to do that. Besides-“ He shot Shinichi a brief grin before he dug into his cupcake half. “-I wouldn’t want you to do it just because you felt obligated to. It should be something you want to do, and not because it’s my birthday and you didn’t get me a gift. It’s like I said, your company is all the gift that I need.”

Silence fell upon the two as they ate their cupcakes and watched the jaeger techs busily work beneath the catwalk they were sitting on. Shinichi was the one to break the silence. “You’re wrong you know.”

“Hmm?”

He barely bit back the words that he wanted to say. “They’re not sea aliens. Nothing about their physiology would indicate that the kaiju are aquatic creatures.”

“Oh, well excuse me Mr. former detective, the kaiju came from the sea so that obviously makes them sea aliens-“ Shinichi tuned out Kaito’s rant as he focused on his cupcake half. He couldn’t help the faint grin that spread across his face. Well, he could always bring up sleeping together later.


End file.
